The present invention pertains to vehicle visors and particularly to a mounting system for a visor.
Conventional automotive visors are installed such that they can pivot from a lowered use position adjacent the windshield to a side window if the sun is centering the vehicle from the side. When driving along a curved highway, it may be necessary to frequently move the visor from the windshield to the side window position while driving. This can not only be burdensome, but when ducking under the visor as it is moved, the driver's attention is distracted, creating a potentially hazardous driving situation.
In order to provide simultaneous side and front window shade, visor systems have been proposed which employ a primary conventional visor and a secondary or auxiliary visor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,261,881; 2,492,074; 2,517,872; 2,823,950; and 3,499,679 are representative of such structure. In these structures, an auxiliary visor is provided and is coupled directly to the primary visor through a pivot connection such that it can be moved to a variety of locations providing sun blocking along more than one axis of incident sunlight. Some prior art suggests providing conventional visors with sliding sleeves for blocking sunlight. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,617,088 and 3,649,068 are representative of this "add-on" approach. Other visor systems provide separate side window visors which are permanently mounted above the side windows. U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,062, assigned to the present assignee, is representative of a side window visor installation.